


Unspoken Thoughts

by LackingInCreativity



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 4x13, F/M, Fluff, bethyl, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LackingInCreativity/pseuds/LackingInCreativity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things that go unsaid in season 4 episode 13 between Daryl and Beth.</p>
<p>Basically just a fluffy insight into their heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunting

“You tell me.”

Beth lowers the crossbow, turning to give Daryl an irritated but half-hearted glare. Barely holding back a smirk, Daryl said simply, “You’re the one that wanted to learn.” Not disagreeing, Beth turns back to the tracks, a frown creasing her brow before she speaks.

“Well, something came through here. The pattern is all zig-zaggy.” Daryl watches as realisation dawns on her, scratching his beard to give his hands something to do other than to reach out for the crossbow he so dearly cares for, despite the trust he has in Beth not to break it. She smiles and announces, “It’s a walker.”

Just a hint of humour tingeing his voice, Daryl offers, “Maybe it’s a drunk.” He meets Beth’s gaze for a maybe a minute, seeing the spark of amusement in her eyes before she turns back to follow the walker tracks, lifting the crossbow and saying proudly,

“I’m getting good at this.” Daryl’s gaze fell onto her, not denying anything and a second later she added, “Pretty soon I won’t need you at all.”

He doesn’t even bother rolling his eyes at the joke that doesn’t sound like a joke at all. Both of them know that she won’t leave him to the point at which she can joke about it and at that moment, neither have a worry in the world about that being a problem.

“Yeah, keep on tracking.”


	2. Funerals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things that go unsaid in season 4 episode 13 between Daryl and Beth.
> 
> Basically just a fluffy insight into their heads.

Daryl gives the dressed bodies one look just to check that they aren’t going to suddenly start moving before turning away with a small grimace and opening the cupboard. “Let’s get that ankle wrapped.” Beth is looking at the corpses though and after biting open the packet containing the clean material, Daryl looks at her to see not disgust or distaste, but merely a small frown. “Looks like somebody ran out of dolls to dress up,” he drawls, only to have Beth’s gaze instantly snap to him and for her to say imploringly, obviously, like it’s as clear as day,

“It’s beautiful.” 

Daryl looks at her, then looks at the two corpses and he can say for sure what out of the two options is beautiful and it certainly isn’t the two marginally decomposed bodies.

“Whoever did this cared… They wanted these people to get a funeral. They remembered these things were people, before all of this.” Daryl let’s his head hang because of course, not only does Beth see goodness in death, but she’s almost convincing him of it too. “They didn’t let it change them in the end.” Her gaze has turned to him, the wide-eyed innocence and hope alive and burning bright in them. “Don’t you think that’s beautiful?” Holding her gaze for a good few seconds, Daryl gives the tiniest of nods, so small he’s half-certain she doesn’t see it, before he blinks and grumbles,

“Come on.” 

Gently gripping her elbow he pushes her back just enough so that when he picks up her ankle, she can lean back and not fall over. He bandages her up, hoping that she doesn’t see the all too loud thought in his head that maybe she finds the bodies beautiful (or the metaphor or whatever it is) but he only finds it beautiful because of her. He’s noticing a lot of beautiful things because of her.


	3. Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things that go unsaid in season 4 episode 13 between Daryl and Beth.
> 
> Basically just a fluffy insight into their heads.

Daryl hoists himself backwards into the coffin and the soft, mattress-like material moulds itself soothingly around him.

“What’re you doing?” Beth asks, wide eyes both wary and a little curious as she watches him sigh and look at the beautifully kept and silky soft pillow and admits,

“This is the comfiest bed I’ve had in years.” He twists around so that he can lay flat, ignorant of the dirt on his shoes against the crisp white sheets.

Beth, sounding amusedly doubtful, asks, “Really?”

Flopping backwards, his head landing against the pillow with a thud and a sigh, Daryl replied, “I ain’t kidding.” He stares up at the ceiling for a moment, one hand by his side, the other resting just against his head, the grease of his hair slick against his skin as he sighs. After a moment, he readjusts, looking towards Beth to see her settle, forearms resting on her knees, eyes turned downward, the candles casting shadows across her face and accentuating the length of her eyelashes. “Why don’t you go ahead and play some more?” Daryl asks, voice a little more gentle than either of them is used to and Beth looks up, surprise laced through her features. “Keep singing.” That comes out almost nervous and Daryl’s hand twitches uncomfortably. 

The hint of a smile twitching the corner of her mouth, Beth said, “I thought my singing annoyed you.”

Readjusting into an even comfier position, the feel of soft material and comfort a little too unfamiliar, Daryl semi-shrugged, “There ain’t no jukebox so…” 

Beth smiles and turns back to the piano as Daryl scratches his temple, eyes flitting across the softly lit silhouette of Beth before he places a hand behind his head, his other hand coming to rest just beneath his mouth as he half-heartedly scratches his lower lip as she starts to sing.

“And we’ll buy,” 

Daryl forcefully turns his gaze back to the ceiling by moving his head, staring at the mottled whiteness of it. It’s a beautiful place, almost as nice as the farm had been. Perhaps it might even be safer. Perhaps it might even be the place to stay.

“A beer to shotgun,”

He can imagine, despite his best efforts not to, not just surviving here. Living here. They could put up protective measures, grow plants and food just as nice as it had been in the prison and keep the house in its pristine state. 

“And we’ll lay on the lawn,”

He can imagine living with Beth until they die of simply old age. He can imagine living a happy life, for however many years he has left, with her as his only company. Used to being on his own, it felt odd to know that he wouldn’t just be happier, but he would be better off if she was with him. Maybe he taught her how to survive, but she taught him how to live, how to feel again and that was a debt he could never repay. 

“And we’ll be good.”

We would be good, Daryl thought silently to himself.


	4. Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things that go unsaid in season 4 episode 13 between Daryl and Beth.
> 
> Basically just a fluffy insight into their heads.

“So you do think there are still good people around.” The pleased smile dances across Beth’s lips as her gaze flits briefly back to the note she might not have to leave before landing on Daryl again who, still chewing on his food, gives a one shoulder shrug. With a little half-chuckle, Beth asks curiously, “What changed your mind?” 

Her gaze remains expectantly on him as he briefly ceases his munching to look at her for perhaps a second then back to his food, which he begins picking at rather than actually eating. One last glance at her and he says, in a voice softer than usual, “You know.”

Unknowing, and still pleased, her smile audible in her voice, Beth questions, “What?” Daryl looks at her for a moment, hidden eyes flitting across the girl who doesn’t understand how good she is, how lucky he is to have her hope around. The next few seconds he alternates between looking at her and looking at his food before with a gruff mumble and a shrug, he brushes off the question. “Don’t,” she imitated the noise he made, taking a moment to look at him with big blue eyes, “What changed your mind?”

Daryl didn’t remove his gaze from her, instead just stared at her, conveying with his eyes what he couldn’t with words.

The girl’s expression slid from pleased happiness and into a surprised, “Oh.” 

A crease in her brow and curious innocence burning through her irises, Beth held his gaze, both of them a little frozen until the rattle of cans and a dog’s bark drew both of their attention away with a snap. Daryl, instantly back in the world of apocalyptic strife, took one last mouthful before getting up. 

“I’m gonna give that mutt one last chance.” 

After he had taken the jar and gotten up, leaving to go get the dog, Beth finally pulled herself out of the stunned stupor she had been in and decided that now she’d managed to prove to Daryl that good people existed, she was going to show him that he was one of them.


End file.
